


Yeti vs Grizzly: The Hug Champ

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A yeti and grizzly compete for your affections. Who hugs better?





	

On request by Spazerz.

Well as a reward heres more story material

A yeti and a grizzly competing over who can "hug" you better without those hot clothes :P

 

Fetishes: handjob, blowjob, fluffy, furry, honey, WAM, wet and messy, incest, incestuous, nephew, aunt

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, yeti, grizzly, first-person, present tense

 

A sheet of snow and hail flies across your face as you stumble forwards. They told you it was the North Pole, but who could have known nature would be so, pardon the pun, cold?  
The cruel wind licks across your face. Dear Chief God, it feels like it'll freeze your skin into an icesicle and take it away. You need some help. Like being thrust into a volcano to fight off the cold. You let out a muffled cry which is lost in the howling wind.

It’s no use. No one can hear you or notice you in this howling wind and hailstorm to rescue you.

You were on a search to find your aunt. Armed with a backpack filled with provisions and a rough map of where she was found in the Arctic, you’d set out. You were on the right track until you reached the North Pole, and found a trail which should’ve led straight to your aunt’s house. She’d gotten lost a few months ago, and as the eldest in the family, you’d been tasked with finding her.

You regret being the eldest and volunteering to go. You were no navigator or Columbus, why did you even agree to this?

You have some last memories of your little brother and two sisters tearfully waving you goodbye, your father’s more stoic hug and nod, and your mother’s complete loss of control over all her emotions. ‘Ohhhh, my poor baby is leaving home, please send a postcard every day and be careful! Don’t eat anything strange, don’t talk to strangers, don’t lose your way!’

You were halfway down the road by the time she finished. You really can’t stand emotion of that level.

Now you’re stuck in the Arctic, trying to find your way out. You should’ve stayed home where it was warm and you were cared for. You feel your senses fading away as the wind hits your face again. 

Your strength fades as you hit the ground, trying to stay conscious. Your vision fades and everything goes black.

 

*******

You wake up to two big, soft arms cuddling you. Your back is pressed against two large orbs, so you’re being hugged by a woman. Well, not all woman, since you can see the arms holding you end in two big fluffy paws. They’re caressing your naked chest and feel quite good, actually. The woman’s feet end in the same paws, covered in soft, fluffy fur. You notice your clothes have been removed except your underwear and left to dry near a warm, cosy fireplace.

You take hold of one of the paws keeping you and feel them gently. The woman stirs a little, but keeps snoozing. You turn over in her arms, careful not to disturb her, and look up at her. She has a cute, heart-shaped face, short white hair in an ahoge style, and a brown tan to her skin. She looks so cute sleeping like that. You raise an arm, poke her cheek softly, and snuggle into her warm embrace. Your face squishes against her rather large breasts, covered in a bra which is made of the same fluffy material as her paws. Reaching down to feel her lower half, you notice that she’s wearing a sort of thong panties to protect part of her modesty, though her ass is left bare. Her whole body is coloured like smooth cocoa, and you feel your tongue wagging as you think of licking her mocha skin all over. Not something you should be thinking about after nearly dying and about your rescuer, but it can’t be helped. Her embrace is so gentle and fluffy that she’s already turning you on. A bit.

What did they call this species of anthropomorphic creatures? You’d run across devil bugs in your kitchen, ratatowskr in your filing cabinet, and red and blue onis in your wine cellar – but which monsters were fluffy, or furry? Even partially?

Let’s see. Inari, yeti, youko, grizzly, manticore, hellhounds, Cheshire cats, jubjubs, kitsune, dormouse …

Oh, wait. You’d seen a yeti’s picture. That’s it, that’s what she was.

You look up at the sleeping yeti. She’s cute and yet a knockout with that soft skin pressing against your intimate bits, and her clothing was less than those cheerleaders you spied on in high school. 

You hear a noise from nearby and stare as another mamono walks by, this one covered in brown fur. She has soft, furry ears extending from the sides of her head, and paws similar to the yeti’s, though furry. You can see part of her human shoulders and thighs which aren’t covered in fur, but not much else is visible. By contrast, the yeti has a very prominent cleavage mushing into your face and you can easily feel the soft, coffee-coloured skin of her butt. She feels quite warm, too, though you’re sure fur and fluff can both warm you. The yeti’s thighs are also bare, leading down to her calves which end in those paws you could stroke all day. Her soft arms are also devoid of fluff, just the paws and part of her forearm. 

‘You’re awake,’ smiles the grizzly. ‘I’ve got some soup you can have. Here’.

She sets a bowl of steaming tomato basil in front of you and produces a spoon, dipping it into the bowl.

‘Okay, Mary, you can let him go now.’

‘Mmmmph?’

Mary the yeti grunts in her sleep. She stretches and yawns, exposing the whole of that delicious brown body to you. You blink and stare into the massive expanse of cleavage she’s showing as she moves her body around, sighing heavily. Her soft paws leave your chest, much to your disappointment. Mary stretches her neck and back, ‘mmmmm’ing at the stiffness in her joints, and then turns to you.

‘Oh!’ she gasps. ‘I didn’t realise you were awake, do you want to eat something or rest again?’

‘I’ve already made soup for him, Mary,’ says the grizzly. ‘There’s one for you too if you’d like, though I guess I don’t need to ask. I’ve already eaten.’

‘Great!’ says Mary, taking her own bowl and spoon near yours and dipping it in. She blows on the spoonful of soup, and lifts it to her mouth. You watch her cute face scrunch up with delight as she swallows her first mouthful.

‘Nice!’ she says as she continues eating.

‘You aren’t eating,’ says the grizzly. ‘Come on, it’s just right for you. Here, I’ll feed you.’

She dips the spoon in the bowl and lifts it to your mouth. You slurp it up and swallow, hoping to sate the hunger you’d been feeling for hours when you were stuck outside. 

Dear Ilias, it’s good. You accept the second spoonful as soon as she fills it again and consume the soup surprisingly fast. Within a minute or two, the bowl is empty.

‘Hungry?’ asks the grizzly.

You shake your head, though the soup was so good you’d eat three.

‘Good, I hope it was fine,’ says the grizzly, winking at you. She picks up your bowls and takes them away to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Mary has also finished her soup, and she looks at you with twinkling eyes. She scoots closer and grabs you in another fluffy hug, much to your surprise. You soon find out why,

‘Were you feeling me up when you were awake?’ she whispers in your ear.

Dammit.

’N-No!’ you squeak, trying to pull away, but she only laughs and hugs you closer.

‘Actually, it was kind of turning me on too, the way I felt your little tent against my thigh, dear,’ she chuckles. ‘I was wondering if you’d try to take me right there or something.’

Pandemonium be praised, this girl was giving you mental images which would make a prostitute scream and you’d just met. What were you supposed to tell her?

‘You know what we are, right?’ asks Mary. She waits for you to nod before continuing. ‘It’s true, most of what you’ve heard. We need men around, we love bedroom activity, and we can’t control our desires … much.’

‘Mary!’ gasps a voice. 

The grizzly is standing right there, staring at you embracing. You blush and wriggle around a bit, but Mary squeezes you tight to her and kisses your cheek. ‘It’s okay,’ she whispers.

‘Don’t hog him! We agreed to that!’ exclaims the grizzly.

‘Lisa, whoever’s the better hugger gets him.’ says Mary flatly. ‘If you don’t like it, he’ll be picking me as the better hugger anyway. Yetis rule in that department.’

Lisa scowls at the two of you for a minute. She closes her eyes and concentrates for a moment, and her fur suddenly starts disappearing, much to your surprise. The surprise turns to embarrassment when she stands fully naked before you, her paws and ears remaining.

‘H-How –’

‘An effect of the demonic energy we have, dearie,’ smiles Mary. ‘No biggie’.

Lisa grabs you out of Mary’s arms and wraps her furry paws around you. They feel warm and soft, too, just like the rest of her. You look up at her, and she smiles, tweaking her own nipples while you watch. You moan a little on feeling her bare pussy rubbing against your underwear-covered penis. She’s already wet for some reason, and her juices have spread across your tent. You gasp and rub yourself against her, wanting relief. She giggles and moves her paws to the small of your back, massaging it gently. You feel a pair of fluffy paws take hold of the waistband of your briefs, and tug down, exposing your hard cock and bare ass for both of them to see. You wriggle around in Lisa’s arms, trying to cover your modesty with your hands, but it’s quite impossible to get out of her strong grip. Mary takes the briefs off your ankles and coos as she rubs your bottom with the fluff on her paw.

‘So nice and firm,’ she whispers, giving it a soft smack. It echoes around the room as she drops your underwear and starts massaging your bum with both paws. It feels like several feathers moving across your bum, relieving and caressing the cheeks oh so lovingly. You stifle a loud moan as she begins rubbing the sides of your posterior, then moving on to your hips. She keeps her paws around that area, squeezing and massaging your backside and cleft, as well as fondling your sides and the backs of her thighs. It doesn’t take long for you to sprout a boner which is repeatedly hitting Lisa’s navel each time Mary’s paws slide across your butt.

Meanwhile, Lisa has found a toy of her own to use. She holds you up and lets you buck your hips frantically into her stomach for a while, and then lowers you to the ground. She kneels in front of you, her paws sliding across the sides of your throbbing shaft. You gasp and look at her pleadingly, and she complies by wrapping both paws around your member to stroke you gently. You thrust back and forth between her paws, gasping. She takes a paw off your cock and takes a bottle of honey lying nearby. She pops the top open and raises it over your dick.

‘How’d you like to be eaten with honey, darling?’ she coos.

You groan as Mary massages your back, running her paws up and down your spine. She even licks and kisses your neck while rubbing it, especially those cricks you developed while searching for your destination. She runs her paws through your hair a few times, prompting a sigh of both enjoyment and desire from you. You take her paws and place them on your head, letting her scratch your head. She gets the hint and strokes your scalp with her fluff, the sensation relaxing you fully and making you a bit drowsy. 

Lisa turns the bottle upside down and pours alraune honey all over your dick. You sigh in pleasure at the feeling of the warm, sticky mess covering your dick as she empties the contents all over it. She takes your cock in one paw and starts stroking it softly, spreading the honey everywhere. She lets the other paw rest on your pubis, the honey smearing into it. She raises the paw to her mouth and licks it clean, her tongue going all over those furry digits. She continues eating honey off your lap until your groin is still a little sticky from the honey, but feeling mostly clean.

Lisa lines up your cock with her mouth, and takes it all in one gulp. You gasp and shudder as her long tongue coils around your dick, slurping the remnants of honey from it, and begins running back and forth over your shaft. Her paws are rubbing your stomach and massaging your full, swollen balls, ready to receive a big deposit you’ve been backing up for a month. Her mouth hits your groin as your entire cock is down her throat without letting an inch escape, and she keeps sucking and licking away. She makes a few slurping noises, her head bobbing back and forth. Her tongue traces over your urethra and cleans every drop of honey from it. Determined to make you cum, she grabs your butt in both hands and begins manually thrusting your hips back and forth, allowing you to fuck that skilled mouth. You give in to her unspoken commands and start pushing your member as deep into her throat as you can, her tight throat and skilful tongue bringing you to orgasm quicker than any normal woman could,

Lisa coils her tongue around your member and slurps all over it, drool wetting your cock and balls completely. She takes your hips and gives one last, vicious thrust into her mouth which sends you one the edge. You feel the head of your cock hit the back of her throat, and the dam breaks. Moaning and gasping, you thrust hard into her mouth, fucking it like it was her pussy. You feel the first hot blast of cum fly down her throat, the constant thrusting and wetness of it compelling you to stain it completely with your semen. Two, three, four, and five shots go into her mouth, which she swallows without any problem as if it was honey, too. Even after your cum dries down to a trickle, she keeps milking your cock with her mouth, sucking and tightening her throat to wring every last cumshot out of you.

You fall back into Mary’s arms, gasping and drained. Your dick is still standing tall and proud though, showing no signs of softening. Mary reaches down and starts caressing your shaft with her own paws, smiling as you twitch and moan, clearly too sensitive after your first orgasm. She blows in your ear and coos to you, watching you stay hard as you buck your hips into those fluffy muffs. 

‘That was Lisa’s hug,’ she whispers. ‘Are you ready for mine?’

She pulls you back into her, her naked breasts pressing into your back. You look around and see she’s entirely naked apart from the paws – she used her demonic energy to remove her flimsy ‘clothing’. She has large, mocha-coloured breasts which you want to suck for hours, each topped by a cherry-pink nipple. Her snatch is drooling and completely bare. Not a single hair mars her beautiful mons – the demonic energy is working perfectly according to your desires. 

Mary rubs her breasts into your back by herself, giving you what would’ve been a happy ending massage at a spa with her boobs as those soft paws stroke every inch of your cock. You feel her thighs and legs resting on either side of you, and groan as you sink your fingers into those luscious paws. You massage her legs and feet, enjoying those silky soft paw pads rubbing against your fingers and palms when you rub the bottoms of her feet, and explore every inch of that warm fluff. You move up to her thighs and knead them like dough, your hips in motion all by themselves as her fluff tickles your cockhead. She strokes her downy paws all over your erection, even using them to warmly caress your balls and quickly move back to your hard-on. She strokes the sides, lets her fluff gently brush against the sensitive lower end of your dick, and massages it up and down while letting her spit flow all over your length. It’s absolutely divine, you could happily submit to her ministrations forever.

‘So … how do you want to cum from my hug, dear?’ Mary whispers, her tongue reaching out to give your ear a long, lewd lick. The sensation almost makes you blast a hot load all over Lisa, but you hold it in for the sake of cumming all over those soft paws.

‘P-Please kiss me,’ you moan. ‘I want it, I need it, I want your soft lips against mine when you wring out that orgasm. Please.’

Mary giggles and tosses her head, getting her hair away from her face. ‘Of course, darling.’

She uses her right paw to rub the bell-end of your cock as she pulls your head towards her. You lean back, thrusting into the air as her lips lower to yours. She presses her soft mouth against you and gives you a deep, intimate kiss. Your tongue shoots out to explore her mouth, meeting her own in a blaze of lust. The two of you kiss for all you’re worth, not letting any part of your mouths remain dry. She wraps her tongue around yours and holds you close, letting a few kissing sounds escape your liplock. Moaning, you kiss back as hard as you can, hoping to dominate the kiss. The one part you can’t dominate is her hand, though. She has now placed the fingers of her paw on your cock without letting the pads to touch it. She is moving the tips of her fingers up and down your dick, the sensation making you groan in pleasure. She slides the tips of her fingers down your slick shaft, meeting your groin, and then begins moving them up your length towards the tip as if she’s trying to milk your cock dry. The soft paws, teasing, and her invasive, intimate kiss drives you over the edge again.

Moaning and gasping once more, you buck your hips upwards as a huge shot of cum travels up your shaft and flies out of your penis, staining Mary’s paw with your energy. Your next blast goes further and hits Lisa in the face. She blinks in surprise at the semen spattered over her nose and lips, but then sticks out her tongue and licks up the bit on her mouth. ‘Yummy!’ she proclaims, proceeding to lick up and swallow every last drop of semen you gave her across her face. You keep groaning as your hips move desperately, your shaft being teased by Mary’s expert fingers. You keep spllling out hot loads of cum all over her paw, the shots getting a little smaller but equally intense for you. Her paw is soon stained in your cockjuice, and it’s overflowing. A big, thick strand of cum drips off her fingers towards the floor, but she quickly breaks the kiss and intercepts it with her mouth. She raises the semen-covered paw high, letting that hot spunk drip into her mouth. She then lowers her paw and starts licking every inch of it clean from your ‘milk’, clearly enjoying the lewdness of the act and the sweet taste.

‘So who gave the better hug, dear?’ she grins, her mouth covering all five of her tiny fingers as she sucks them.

‘Me, of course,’ says Lisa.

‘Hah. You haven’t got fluff, furry muff,’ snorts Mary. ‘Me’.

‘Me!’

‘Me!’

‘Me!’

‘Me!’

‘All right, that’s it!’ The two of them look up at you, both hoping to be chosen. You hold their shoulders and give them both gentle kisses on their cheeks. ‘I loved how both of you took care of me when I collapsed, and how you took care of my stress. Both of you are what I want and need, and I can’t choose. So please don’t make me.’

Lisa and Mary look up at you with gentle, contended smiles, and nod to each other. ‘Sure,’ smiles Lisa. ‘We’ll take it. Hopefully, you’ll stay here.’

‘O-Of course,’ you say, surprised. ‘I’ll be here with you forever, I’ve got no one else to go to now. I was looking for my aunt Mary.’

‘Your aunt Mary?’ giggles Mary. ‘What were your parents’ names, by the way?’

You tell them your parents’ names. They gape at each other in shock, and then turn to you.

‘Um … dear, it’s best you know,’ sighs Mary. ‘I’m your aunt. I got lost here months ago and was freezing to death like you. A daughter of the Demon Lord, the creator of mamono, offered to save me in exchange for becoming one. She saved me. And by the way, this is your aunt Lisa, on your father’s side. I’m your dad’s sister.’

You stare at them open-mouthed, wondering about the implications. ’Um … will this be a problem? It doesn’t feel right doing this with you now that I –’

‘Mamono won’t have a problem, dear,’ assures Mary. ‘It doesn’t make a difference to them as long as everyone’s happy. We can have sex, kids, and more and more sex for a long time. We’ll both be your wives now that you’ve found your missing aunts. And now –’

She sidles closer to you and wraps you in one of her fluffy hugs, your face smothered by her round, bare breasts. You latch onto a nipple and suck it gently like a baby, looking up at her with adoring eyes. Lisa moves closer as well and hugs you from behind, her warm breasts mashing into your back and running up and down it, leaving shivers down your spine.

‘Do you think you’re ready for a round two to keep your horny aunts happy?’ she finishes.

Lisa coos and places her mouth on your earlobe, sucking it gently. Even after the handjob, you feel a surge of pressure in your balls, and your dick rises again, pressing into your aunty Mary’s stomach. She giggles and reaches a paw down to stroke it, wrapping it round the shaft and masturbating your cock in her direction. She puts the other paw around your back and giggles as you buck your hips into her belly, your cockhead hitting the smooth skin and entering her navel. Lisa starts rubbing your shoulders as you try to fuck your yeti aunt’s belly button.

‘I think he’ll be ready for several more hugs tonight, won’t he?’ laughs Lisa, looking over at Mary.

‘He won’t be able to stop hugging us very closely at all, honey, not just tonight,’ says Mary with the lewdest of grins on her face, her paw never stopping its gentle milking motion around your length.


End file.
